


Breathe In, Breathe Out

by ADbLOCK



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Morning After, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADbLOCK/pseuds/ADbLOCK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Killian still finds Emma on the Jolly Roger but she stress out and stiff Killian tells her to relax and she tells him that she can't. Killian bring her to his room and tells her lay down his bed and he's going to give her massage"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out

The moment Killian set foot on the lower deck, he immediately knew something was wrong, rather someone was aboard his ship. He clenched his jaw and took out a gun from one of his hiding places in case things like this happen. No one in Storybrooke would dare set foot on his ship except a handful of people that he trusted, but, of course, he had to make sure. Slowly and quietly, he made his way deeper into the ship's lower deck, checking for any suspicious markings of intrusion. That was when he saw his cabin's door was ajar. He could see the shadows of someone sitting by his bed, the flames crackling making it hard for him to make out the identity of the silhouette. He clutched the gun hard, raising it, ready to aim, and he peeked into the room lighted by a single lamp in the middle of the room. It was dark, but enough for Killian to recognize who the intruder was. Clearly, it wasn't an intruder.

"Emma?"

He saw her flinch at his sudden presence and slowly as she turned around to face him, his eyes widened in surprise. In a few strides, he was already kneeling in front of Emma who was sitting down on his bed, her eyes swollen and her cheeks stained with tears. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace, pressing his lips to the side of her head. "It's okay, love..." he whispered in a soft voice as he rubbed the back of her head in an attempt to comfort her even a little. He heard her sniff and felt her shaking her head as her tears started to wet his shirt.

"Killian, I can't... I..."

Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he pulled her onto the floor with him, ignoring the fact that the uneven flooring was digging into his knees. "Shh, Emma. It's okay, love. I'm here."

"It's not okay!" she said as she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My parents... they..." her voice cracked as her uneven breathing made it hard for her to speak.

And, god, how broken she looked. It hurt him to see her like this. He pressed his forehead against her, cupping her face with his good hand. How he wish he could hold her with both of his hands. "Shh, Emma. Breath."

When she finally regained her breathing, she bit her lip, turning away from him. When he tried to reach for her, she flinched and immediately backed away. "I thought they trusted me. How could they do that? How could they not trust their child? I can't..." she sniffed while she pressed the palms of her hands to the sockets of her eyes. "And now The Author escaped and I just can't... I feel so alone." she said folding her legs and hugging her knees close to her chest.

Killian was wrong. It didn't hurt him at all. No. It killed him to see her like this. He could feel he tears stinging his eyes as his heart went out for the woman breaking apart in front of him and he just couldn't stay there and do nothing. He wrapped his arms around her one more time, feeling her choice to run away, but he wasn't taking that for an answer because he couldn't possibly let him get away from her like this. Not like this. "Emma, love, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always here." To his relief, she started to calm down and lean into his arms, bringing her own around his waist. "Let it all out, Emma. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."

For what seemed like hours, they remained like that, on the floor in each other's arms as she cried and cried until she could cry no more, as he whispered words to her. Words that he swore he would always do for her. Anything for Emma Swan. The cries and sobs that once filled the cabin were now replaced by the hum of silence and the slow rocking of the ship, lulling her tired eyes to sleep. "Killian, can I..." she whispered, her voice barely audible despite the silence of the night.

"Of course, love. You're always welcome here." he said. He felt her shift under him, and felt her eyes burning into him. He knew what she wanted. He looked down, and almost gasped at the sight in front of him because, gods, she was still so beautiful. Even with her swollen green eyes that shined brighter under the light of the single lamp, her puffy nose that was red at the tip in the most adorable way, her cheeks flushed and stained with tears, her soft lips slightly open breathing out silent breaths almost like pants. He never loved her more than he did at that time.

He could see it in her eyes, the pain, the disappointment. He knew, he understood. And he couldn't help but feel slightly happy that she was here in front of him crying her eyes out even though she was stripped naked of her walls, exposing her true self. It was his honor and he was willing to go or any lengths to make her happy. He might just have the thing for that.

"Emma, do you trust me?" he asked, looking into those green eyes of hers.

"Of course, I do." she said without hesitation.

He smiled softly at her answer. Maybe it was because a part of him still didn't believe that it was actually true. "Are you wearing an undershirt?"

She frowned ever so slightly. "Yes."

"Take off your coat."

Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened to ask him when she suddenly closed it and started to take her coat and sweater off. He took both and put them on the chair at the corner of the room. He could feel her eyes following him as he walked across the room reaching into his cabinet to retrieve his fake hand, switching it for his hook before returning to kneel before her. She looked up at him with confusion in her wide eyes as he brought his arm around her back and hooked his other arm at her knees, carrying her bridal style. He smiled at her surprised yelp and grinned at her widely as he set her down on his bed.

"Roll over, Swan. Stay on your stomach."

Emma gave him a weird look, but did as told. He sat on the empty spot just beside her and pressed his hands on her shoulders, dragging his hands along the smooth surface of her skin in a slow manner, slowly adding pressure as he brought his hands down the middle of her back and repeated it again. "Are you...?"

"Shh, love. No talking. Just relax." He smiled when she hummed in response, noticing she had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips as she tilted her head to the side. He was working on her shoulders when she heard her moan out loud in the silent chambers of his cabin. Biting his lip, he gulped down the lump forming in his throat, as she let out another moan. Of course, he knew that this would happen. He also knew it would take every ounce of strength in him to stop himself and he trusted himself that he could because of his love for her. Yet he couldn't hide the fact that it was affecting him, sending shivers down south. Slowly, he watched as her face relaxed into a calm state. Once in a while, he could see her eyelids drooping low, causing him to smile. When she finally dozed off, he finished with running his fingers down her arms and to her hands, leaning down to softly whisper in her ear, pressing a kiss on the side of her head. "Goodnight, love."

He was about to stand up and make himself comfortable in the next room when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. "Stay..." she said. She was most probably dreaming, he thought. He slowly held her hand and pulled it away from his wrist to lay it back down on her side. He was just about to leave when he heard her voice. "Killian, stay..." This time her eyes were half open, yet she was looking at him, telling him 'It's okay. Just stay.' So he did.

He settled under the sheets beside her and almost immediately she scrambled to her side, resting her head on his chest. Surprise filled his heart bursting his joy. He smiled softly at her sleeping figure under the flicker of the flames from the lamp. As if she was reading his mind, she raises her hand and the fire burns out, pulling the cabin into darkness. Tears formed at the back of his eyes as he watched the woman in his arms drifting to sleep, her golden hair glowing under the moonlight, her face so calm and soft in her sleep, her lips blowing out puffs of soft snores. He closed his eyes shut and let the swaying of his ship and the warmth of the woman beside him lull him to sleep.

He woke up to the sun shining down on his eyes. The sound of the seagulls pulling him out of sleep. The smell of the sea tickling his nose.

He would be lying if he said those were the things that made him wake up because it was definitely not those. It was the feeling of soft fingers playing on his chest, drawing out circles, breathing out hot breaths down his neck. "Morning, love." he said, his voice gruff with sleep, but, oh, was he awake.

She chuckled and came into his vision when she leaned on her elbows, looking down at him with the sun behind her, making a golden halo around her head.

"Good morning." she smiled softly at him.

"Someone's in a good mood." he hummed in response, feeling his mouth stretch into a smile.

His eyes followed as her tongue shot out of her sinful lips, licking her lower lip. "Because someone gave me a good massage last night."

He grinned at her. "Oh, it won't be just a good massage if I had both of my hands."

"How did you do it? I mean, working with one hand." she asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What can I say, love? I'm just amazing with my hand." he winked at her, not missing the way her pupils grew as she looked at his lips. He was about to say something when he felt her lips against his. He cupped her face and tilted his head breaking their kiss into a deeper and hotter connection, causing hot white jolts of pleasure travel own south. Much more when he felt her move against him bringing her other leg to his other side as she bit down on his lower lip hard, giggling as he turned them around. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist grinding against his growing erection with a moan as she looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why don't you show me how amazing you really are with one hand?" she teased.

He grinned down at her, licking his lips wolfishly. "Is that a challenge, love?"

She replied by rolling her hips one more time as her fingers found its way under his shirt. And he just pressed his lips against her kissing her hard, happy that they weren't anywhere else but on the Jolly Roger because, gods, this woman was killing him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt :D When I finished this, it reminded me of Breathe In, Breath Out" by Tich, hence, the title. How was it? I wanna know guys. Please review! :)


End file.
